Eclats de verre d'une vie
by Akunoko
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir lui reparler, après ça... et pourtant. Il est là, en face de lui, et enfin il peut entendre sa voix, même si ce ne sont que des banalités. Il espère simplement qu'il n'aura pas à réentendre l'histoire qu'il connaît déjà par coeur. [OS][UA][Yaoi][Label SPPS]


Rogue pensait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, que c'était fini. Et pourtant ils sont là, assis devant une bière, à faire semblant de parler d'autre chose que de leur passé commun. C'est arrivé il ne sait pas trop comment, il était attablé dans une alcôve, et Gajil est entré. Il a cru stupidement qu'il ne le verrait pas et s'est renfoncé un petit peu plus dans son siège, mais les yeux carmin se sont immédiatement braqués sur lui. Coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il s'est détourné, plantant un second couteau. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder, pas pu empêcher un élan de jalousie traverser son corps lorsque Gajil a commandé deux bières. Mais il est venu vers lui, il est venu le voir _lui_ et pas un autre, a posé les verres et l'a salué. Ça faisait trois longs mois que Rogue n'avait pas entendu sa voix, alors il a craqué.

« Gajil.

- Ouais. »

Le ton n'est pas froid, mais hésitant. Rogue laisse ses yeux courir sur les innombrables piercings qui ornent la peau de l'autre. Il a un bandeau rouge sur le front qui tient ses cheveux noirs jamais coiffés.

« Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi ?

- Je vais bien.

- Et Sting ? questionne Gajil sans oser aborder leur tabou.

- Il va bien lui aussi. Je crois qu'il est amoureux. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, Rogue les regrette. _Amoureux_. Lui ne l'a pas été, jamais. Intéressé peut-être, mais pas amoureux. Parce qu'entre lui et Gajil l'amour n'est pas permis.

« Vraiment ? ricane Gajil sans remarquer son trouble. Il s'est encore trouvé une fille ? »

Cette question n'attend pas de réponse et pourtant Rogue en fournit une, parce qu'il n'est pas dans sa nature de laisser passer ce genre d'erreurs.

« C'est un garçon. »

Gajil se fige dans un silence alarmant. _N'en parle pas_, songe Rogue. Mais il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'en fera rien. Aussi longtemps que durera leur entrevue, pas une parole concernant _ces événements_ ne franchira les lèvres du plus vieux. Sa voix est simplement un peu moins claire, à présent.

« Ça alors ! Je savais pas ça de lui…

- C'est ton ami Natsu, tu sais.

- Sans blague ! réplique Gajil, les yeux ronds. »

Faire dériver la conversation vers les autres est tellement plus simple ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que Rogue veut savoir, mais trop que questions qu'il ne peut pas poser. Ce serait exposer ses faiblesses en plein jour, lever le voile sur ses vieilles blessures mentales. _Et pas que mentales_, pense-t-il en observant la mitaine noire qui recouvre ses cicatrices, souvenir constant du crépi sur lequel il s'est déchaîné. Son regard erre sur les doigts bagués de Gajil, qui portent les mêmes marques. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait autour d'eux que des maisons en crépi.

« Comment va Levy ? demande soudain Rogue avec une pensée compatissante envers la douce jeune fille. »

En disant cela, il n'a pas réalisé à quel point elle est proche d'eux, de ce qui s'est passé. Gajil, si, car il vient de pâlir et de boire une gorgée de bière, cherchant sans doute une réponse. Mais Rogue ne la considère pas comme une voleuse, seulement comme une victime. C'est quand on perd quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte à quel point on y tient. Gajil a presque perdu Levy, ça lui a suffi pour se rendre compte.

« Ça va, elle… se remet de son accident. »

Lentement, Rogue lève une main – la gauche, celle qui n'est pas abîmée – et replace une mèche noire derrière son oreille, son regard absent planant sur les muscles sauvagement dessinés de Gajil. Il y a longtemps, peut-être que Rogue a cru que Gajil aimait ce geste. Il le lui a dit, qu'il adorait la manière dont ses doigts, comme ceux d'une femme, aplatissaient ses cheveux rebelles derrière l'oreille qu'il rêvait de mordiller. Pas avec autant de poésie, mais il l'a dit. Et maintenant il n'a même pas l'air de le remarquer.

« C'est bien, répond Rogue sans avoir l'intention d'en dire plus. »

Pourquoi l'a-t-il cru, quand il lui a dit a ? Sans doute parce que ça lui a fait plaisir. Mais les choses qui font tant plaisir ne sont jamais vraies. Le plaisir existe, mais il n'est qu'un substitut de l'amour, et l'amour, lui, n'a pas de place entre eux deux.

« Et Frosh, toujours à te coller ? »

Encore une question, sur son chat, cette fois. Il ne lui demande pas ce qu'il fait, s'il réussit ses études, s'il souffre. Et c'est bien ainsi. Rogue de supporterait pas de parler de ce qu'il a ressenti – et ressent toujours.

« Oui, sourit-il, j'ai bien fait de la prendre avec moi. Elle me fait de la compagnie.

- Je vois, fait Gajil d'une voix vacillante, le regard fuyant.

- Et toi, tu es toujours avec ton Lily, n'est-ce pas ? reprend Rogue, décidant d'être celui qui pose les questions.

- Ouais, et on se bat toujours autant, l'informe fièrement Gajil en montrant les griffures encore rouges près de son tatouage. »

Un tatouage dont ses lèvres ont mille fois tracé les contours. Une idée frappe soudain Rogue, mais elle n'est pas nouvelle. Il y a longtemps pensé dans la moiteur de sa chambre noire, durant ce trop long été. Avant de la chasser, de l'enfermer dans un puis quelconque de sa mémoire. Mémoire… son esprit s'égare un instant vers Rufus et son obsession de la mémoire, et un très rare sourire effleure ses lèvres avant de s'en aller brusquement en voyant Gajil paisible. N'a-t-il vraiment été qu'un banal passage pour lui ? Rogue est celui qui l'a regardé le premier, de ses yeux pénétrants et intrigués, rouges et désemparés. C'est lui qui a adressé la première parole.

« Levy a les deux jambes cassés, mais je suis certain qu'elle va se remettre à marcher, commence son ancien amant de but en blanc. Les médecins font du bon travail. »

Mais ce n'est pas Rogue qui a jeté la première pierre. Ils ont eu des mots, il y a trois mois, c'est vrai. C'était la première fois. La seule une unique première fois instaurée par Gajil.

« Je l'espère. Pour elle et pour toi. »

Tout le reste venait de lui : premier baiser, première fois… Enfin, il ne s'en plaint pas, ne regrette pas. C'était agréable… Il n'en veut même pas à Gajil et Levy, qui n'ont pas fait exprès de s'aimer.

« Je me demande comment tu peux supporter ça, murmure Rogue en tentant d'avoir l'air un minimum intéressé.

- Je m'adapte, je vais la voir… élude l'autre. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Ouais. Comme tu fais pour… supporter ? »

_S'il te plaît, n'en dis pas plus_. Il ne pourra pas le pardonner s'il continue, s'il réveille le mal toujours plus ou moins endormi sous sa peau. Si jamais il découvre la vérité qu'il n'espère pas réelle, Rogue sera à nouveau contraint de passer de longs mois de solitude prudente.

« Je me coupe les veines. »

C'est sans doute un désir puéril de choquer, une tentative pathétique de donner un intérêt à son être brisé, de déterrer la culpabilité de Gajil, enfouie quelque part dans son cœur de métal. Comme tous ceux qui abîment leur chair, il a souhaité pendant une fraction de seconde devenir le martyr, la victime de l'histoire, celui qu'on plaint et qu'on aime.

La victime est clairement Levy, et son mensonge sonne acide sur sa langue.

Un élan de joie absurde le traverse lorsqu'une main ferme et paniquée attrape son bras pendant que l'autre relève sa manche.

_Il se soucie encore de moi_.

« Je plaisante, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant qu'il sait désagréable. »

L'expression figée d'horreur de Gajil s'efface lentement, laissant place à un amusent feint. De la sueur humidifie son front, et il avale de grandes gorgées d'alcool. Rogue n'a même pas entamé son verre. Mais, soudain sceptique, Gajil arrache la mitaine et saisit la main blanche dans la sienne. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu le soleil. Du bout du doigt, il caresse les minces cicatrices en relief comme une toile d'araignée qu'on ne peut défaire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes mains de fille… ?

- La même chose que toi. »

Un silence passe, horrible, et Rogue se décide enfin à vider entièrement son grand verre, sentant avec une certaine satisfaction les bulles enserrer sa langue dans un étau et le goût âpre brûler son palais. Il n'a jamais aimé l'alcool. Le regard grave de Gajil le laisse perplexe, alors qu'il prononce son nom pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étrange conversation.

« Oh, Rogue, _merde_. »

Un son entre le soupir et le rire franchit la gorge de l'interpellé, qui se décide à lâcher, amer :

« Tu m'as plaqué dans un lotissement désert, sous un ciel étoilé. On rentrait de la fête, tu te rappelles ?

- Un peu, que je m'en souviens. T'étais beau ce soir-là, avec ta chemise blanche.

- Alors pourquoi ! explose finalement le plus jeune, plaquant ses paumes sur la table. »

Les verres vacillent dangereusement et l'un d'eux tombe, roule jusqu'au bord de la table, pour finalement chuter et éclater en morceaux aux pieds de son propriétaire. Son dernier propriétaire. Rogue se baisse et en ramasse un gros bout, avec lequel il caresse doucement le dos de la main de Gajil.

« Lâche ça, Rogue.

- Non. Dis-moi pourquoi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime Levy !

- Pourquoi ! »

Rogue secoue la tête. Gajil ne veut pas comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il demande. Le verre coupé appuie encore un peu plus contre la peau bronzée.

« Dis-moi si je me suis fait des illusions. Est-ce que je me suis surestimé ? Explique-moi en quoi je t'ai déçu.

- Tu m'as pas déçu, grogne finalement Gajil après une hésitation tendue. T'étais parfait. C'est pas toi, c'est moi. Ah, putain, je… je suis pas doué avec les mots, moi ! Pas comme toi…

- Comme si je savais manier les mots, rit nerveusement le jeune homme en repoussant une fois de plus sa chevelure noir corbeau. »

Il a ôté l'éclat de verre menaçant. C'est la deuxième fin de leur histoire qui n'en est pas une. Gajil se lève, et dénoue son bandeau, libérant la pagaille de ses cheveux, où Rogue a envie de passer ses mains, mais c'est terminé. Gajil noue le morceau de tissu autour de la gorge du brun, cloue un baiser rude sur son front et s'en va comme il est venu, le laissant seul avec les restes de la douleur qui s'étiolent lentement.


End file.
